


About You Now

by compulsivepoetics



Category: Get Even (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluffy, Kissing, Sweet, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Olivia knows how she feels about Amber now.
Relationships: Amber/Olivia Hayes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	About You Now

“Hey.”

Amber sat up on her bed with a confused frown at the sight of Olivia in the doorway. “…What are you doing here?”

The blonde smiled. “I..needed to see you.”

She slowly rose from the bed as Olivia approached her. “We saw each other earlier.” She arched a brow. “At school.”

Olivia laughed nervously. “Yeah, I know…I just..”

Amber crossed her arms. “You just what?”

“Things between us.. I feel like something is different now ever since we…” She took a breath to get some courage. “I feel like we kissed and now it’s like it never happened. We barely talk.”

The brunette scoffed incredulously. “That was your call, remember?”

“Yes..I remember..I didn’t think-“

Amber threw her hands up in frustration. “God, Olivia. You kiss me and then say you aren’t ready. Now you’re here-“ She took a breath to calm herself. “What do you want?”

“You.” The blonde rushed out. “I know I said that wasn’t ready but…that was then.”

“And now?”

“I want to try.”

Amber watched her. “What changed?”

“It hit me how ridiculous I was being…” She blushed as she looked down shyly. “I’ve liked you for a while, Amber and when we kissed…I dunno it felt unreal. I panicked.”

“Why?” The brunette slowly sank onto the bed with Olivia following suit, facing each other.

“Because of everything. Our fights. The way you’ve treated me.” Amber looked down guilty with a pained expression. “I was scared of you hurting me. But…not being with you especially knowing how you feel….that hurts more than I ever could have imagined.”

“So what now?”

Olivia hesitated before sliding her hand over to Amber’s and grabbing it. “If you’re still ready…then so am I.”

Amber glanced down at their hands before looking up with a widening smile and sincerity. “I promise I’ll be better. I care about you more than I do anyone else in this world.”

Olivia bit her lip, looking into her eyes. “And I care about you more than anyone.”

Amber’s gaze shifted to her pink lips. “Can I kiss you?”

The blonde’s cheeks tinted as she nodded giddily. Amber smirked before slowly leaning in, pressing their lips together. They kissed for several moments before breaking apart with heavy breaths.

“Will you be my girlfriend, Amber?” Olivia asked, sliding closer to her.

Amber grinned before nodding. She pulled her back into a deeper kiss, forgetting the rest of world as they fell into each other.

They finally knew how they felt about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t realize how dead this tag was. I’ll upload some Amber/Olivia Oneshots. I’m still working on the multific.
> 
> If people still like this couple and wanna read their fanfic—- comment and let me know what you wanna see? Give me some prompts and I’ll write em.


End file.
